SFC Scarlet version 2
by momo7902
Summary: Frost takes a liking to Team Metal's new member, SFC Scarlet, soon after she's joined the group. Each member has their own opinion on her, but what are they to do when she's captured during an ambush? Is there anyway of saving her? Frost/OC, Rated T may change


**Author's Note: Hey guys, here goes my second attempt at this story. I can assure you that it's going to be way better than the last one. If you're new to my story then, 'hello, please ignore my old story and just like this one instead :)"****  
****Once again, I am nervous about whether you guys will like it or not, but I'm less nervous than I was the last time. I've improved the characters and the story itself so it should be more romantic and action packed. I've also watched this show called, "Band of Brothers" and though it takes place in the 40's it's given me a better idea about things such as how much pain someone would really be in if they were shot, or the emotional factor of war itself.****  
****Again, I'm getting info from the Call of Duty wiki, so everything should be in line. No, my Author's Notes will not be any longer than this one; it's just long because this is the first chapter.****  
****This first chapter (unlike the last one), will be at base and if what they do on base isn't exactly accurate to reality then get use to it 'cause this is fan fiction.****  
****I'm putting my full effort into this so please don't be a jerk, review positively, and if you have a complaint use constructive criticism but DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT IT.****  
****Please R&R and Enjoy~**

**P.S. I'll describe how Frost looks in the story so don't worry (I'm trying to be semi original with his looks). I'm changing some of Scarlet's features and her name as well. AND AUTHOR'S NOTES WILL NOT BE THIS LONG ALL THE TIME!****  
****Disclaimer: I own NUTHIN'... other than my OC and any other randoms**

* * *

**SFC Scarlet**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the FNG****  
****Objective: N/A****  
****Date: October 3, 2016 - 12:34:05****  
****Location: Berlin, Germany**

"We have a new member?" Derek 'Frost' Westbrook asked, shock in his voice. Sandman stood in the doorway holding a single sheet of paper in his hands while facing his team. "That's right," he said, clearing his throat slightly. Frost sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to comprehend the fact that he had one more team mate to look out for.

"A new member huh?" Grinch said, glancing behind Sandman's shoulder as if expecting them to be right there. "Where's he at?"

"_She_ is outside talking to a few of the soldiers; trying to catch on to our customs," Sandman informed. Grinch's mouth opened and made the shape of an O before smiling. "She? It's a girl?" he asked excitedly. Truck, who was fixing his equipment the whole time, stopped to look up at Sandman with a bothered expression. "Is she going to be prepared for our next mission? I mean we're getting sent into Hamburg and she just got sent in today. That's not enough time to get use to things."

Sandman rubbed his temple, groaning in frustration. "Believe me; I'm just as bothered by it as you. But what's done is done so you guys are gonna have to suck it up and move on. She's a part of the team now," he said. Sandman walked inside of the barrack as he took a seat on the bottom bunk of Frost's bed. "And she has experience in battle. She was a part of the Rangers before she came here, so hopefully that means she won't be a burden to us."

"What's her name?" Frost asked. Sandman looked down at the sheet of paper. "I almost forgot... Her name is Boxy Lawson, her code name's Scarlet," he answered.

"How old is she?" Grinch asked eagerly. Sandman gave him a look which told him that wasn't the type of question he needed to be asking at the moment. "Keep that thing in your pants soldier," was all Sandman could say at the moment. Frost chuckled, not without getting an odd look from Sandman in return.

Truck sighed, setting all of his things aside the wall. "I don't know about this," he said, "Another time, when all of this shit isn't going on, maybe I'd be more thrilled about her being a part of the team. But right now I just don't know what to think about her. And right when we're being sent to Hamburg too?"

Sandman stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll bring her in here to meet you guys. If you want to know more about her, just go ask her yourself. She's the outgoing type, she'll tell you _anything_," he said right before he left the barrack.

Grinch clapped his hands together and started laughing to himself while Truck stood up and exited the barracks as well.

"I don't know about you," Grinch pointed at Frost, "But I'm real excited to meet this girl." He sighed heavily as he rubbed his fingers on his shaved head. "And if she's hot then- boy oh boy!" Frost laughed as he climbed off his bed. "Now's not the time man," Frost chuckled. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a brown shirt, slipping it on real quick before he decides to meet anyone.

"I haven't been home in a year, and God knows how long it's been since I've had a girl," Grinch belched. "Yeah but we're in the middle of a war, that stuff can wait later," Frost commented. "I'm just saying," Grinch smiled mischievously. "Sandman didn't seem too happy about all of this though," he stated. "He looked very irritated."

Grinch stopped talking when Sandman mysteriously popped up near the doorway. Sandman walked into the barrack once again, along with Truck who just sat in a chair and continued adjusting his equipment. "Where is she?" Grinch asked anxiously. Sandman walked over to the door and looked out of it. Scarlet stood before him, pausing at the random sight of his head popping out through the door. "Sorry sir, I dropped something back there and had to get it," she said, everyone in the barrack hearing her.

Scarlet walked inside, a huge smile printed on her fawn colored face. "Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'll let you guys get to know each other," Sandman said. "I've got other things to do at the moment so we'll talk later." Sandman walked out, leaving Scarlet standing there looking at the rest of her team.

"Um... I think you guys already know but I'm just going to say that my name's Boxy," she said randomly.

"That's an odd name," Frost commented. Boxy laughed under her breath idiotically as she walked over and took a seat on the bottom bunk. "You don't know how many times I've heard that dude," she said. "It's Derek," he held a hand out to her as she shook it with great enthusiasm. "Oh, you're that Frosty guy, huh?" she asked.

Grinch coughed to hold in a laugh as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah," Frost said dimly, "It's just Frost."

"How old are ya Boxy?" Grinch randomly asked. "Dude," Frost said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Um, I'm 26. And just to settle any further question: I'm from Portland, Oregon, I served in the Rangers for five years, and I'm a Sergeant First Class." When she finished saying that she looked at everyone proudly. Frost stared at her with great disbelief written all over his face.

"What? You outrank me!" he said shockingly, Grinch laughing in background.

"Guys, I can tell you that I'm no joke on the battlefield. I know what I'm doing. How do you think I got here?" Truck stood up and walked over to the exit, looking back at her. "Are you sure you know what's going on around here?" he asked. "Most definitely," she responded. "Our CO told me everything and back in the Rangers we had a pretty good idea about this whole situation," she informed.

Truck only nodded as he walked out. "I'm Grinch," he randomly stated. "But you can call me John on base."

When he winked at her, it made Frost want to vomit. "And I've gotta say-"

"John! Get out here, we need you!" Sandman shouted very loudly from outside. "Aw fuck, talk to y'all two later!" he said, his southern accent standing out very much as he ran out of the room. Scarlet laughed softly as she patted her neck length brown hair down. She glanced over at Frost who was rubbing the top of his faded buzz cut hair. He groaned as he lay back on his bed. "Sorry about him," he said. "War or not he can't help himself around girls. Once, back in New York he'd gotten shot and was under the care of some nurse. Wouldn't stop flirting with her at all!"

Scarlet laughed to herself as she placed her hands on her lap. "Well, I'm kind of use to it already. They just gave us girls the privilege to fight with you guys, so there aren't a lot of us. And believe it or not there were a lot of people acting like him back in the Rangers," she said.

"The only reason I'm single right now is just 'cause it's all a distraction. I can't be thinking about someone I love while I'm out in a firefight. That kind of stuff makes people vulnerable or a liability in a crisis."

Frost closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled heavily. "If you say so," he said.

"What about you?" Scarlet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have anyone special back at home?"

Frost sat there thinking for a moment before responding, "Not really. I did but she broke up with me before I left." He opened his eyes and saw Scarlet looking down at him with a frail expression on her face. "That sucks," she said. "Yeah, but it was over a year ago, I'm not as bummed about it now. Besides, I don't need her I've got my team. Some of them may come off a little hostile, but trust me it'll grow on you, and they're all good guys so you'll love it," he said it almost quizzically.

"Just don't get your ass shot when we get into Hamburg," he smiled. Scarlet scoffed, standing up as she fixed her brown shirt. She lifted her hands and put her hair into a pony tail, looking at him with a silly expression. "You too," she said, waving softly before walking out of the barrack.

Frost didn't really know what to expect from his new team mate. Just from these few minutes of communication he could tell she was the social type of soldier, and he's yet to know if that's good or not. He also knows (in his opinion) that's she's a nice girl and from what she says she knows what she's doing. So as Frost sat up from his bed he began to look forward to having her as a new member.

Hopefully he won't regret it.

* * *

**I hope this chapter explained a little about my OC; she's really cool once you get to know her (or is she? O.o) ****  
****Chapters like these are always needed for later on in the story so I was just getting it over with right now; I hope you guys still stick around.****  
****The next chapter takes place in the mission 'Goalpost', there's actions and little bits of chatting in it (not too much though 'cause then that would be unrealistic in a way).****  
****Think of this chapter sort of as the introduction, please stay tune~**

**P.S. I feed off of reviews and if I don't get any then I lose confidence so please review :)****  
****P.S.S. I'm not trying to make Grinch annoying or anything so if you don't like his actions in this chapter he won't always act like this (especially during a firefight)****  
****P.S.S.S. Yes I gave him a random name :P**


End file.
